Nobody Expects the Beanish Flu
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: I have return! Taking place before the Madz and Starlow series and even Bowser's Inside Story, Mimi figures out that her husband, Fawful, has caught the Beanish Flu. Merlee decides to come along, but will Merlee help her or make everything worse? To fully understand this fanfiction, read Madz and Starlow 7 before you read this.


**I haven't written anything in a while. Why? I have writer's block, a disease where a writer doesn't have any ideas for their stories. It can last from an hour to years, depending on the person. There are many cures for it, but it can also simply fade away, like a cold.**

**What cured my writer's block? Well, it's the Miracle-oh, wait! No, it's not the Miracle Cure. It's this oneshot! Yes, it has Fawful with the Beanish Flu, but it's not in the Madz and Starlow series. No, this takes place before Madz and Starlow 1, Bowser's Inside Story, and when Mimi had to work at Merlee's Mansion for 24/7. This makes it my first fanfiction that takes place before Bowser's Inside Story. This means no Blorbs, Fawful and Midbus never died, Madz doesn't have Starlow, and they don't know Dr. Toadley yet. So, I hope you enjoy!**

Mimi and Fawful were sleeping together, only hearing the sounds of them breathing. It was 7:00 A.M, the time Fawful usually wakes up Mimi. However, he didn't wake up yet. This left them snoozing for an hour more than usual.

They would have slept longer if a penguin didn't wake them up with a honk and tons of complaints.

"Wake up!" she yelled, "Midbus and I are starving! I need food _now_!"

Mimi slowly woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the table next to her.

_8:00?_ She thought to herself, _I'm late for work!_

She quickly sat up and shook Fawful to wake him up. "Fawfie, you have to wake up! It's way past breakfast time!"

Fawful only replied with a moan. Angry that she failed to wake him up, she grabbed a white, fluffy pillow and hit Fawful with it. That successfully woke him up.

"I have shock!" he shouted with shock, "Fawful has the waking up like a cat who has the hearing of the being of the can opener!"

"That's like the situation we're in, Fawfie!" yelled Mimi, "You didn't wake me up on time, so Madzie and Midbus are starving!"

Fawful sat up and calmed down. Mimi looked into his face to see that he looked a bit more tired than usual. His nose, or where his nose should be, was also red like a cherry.

"Are you OK?" she asked, "You don't look like you're well enough to be left alone"

He picked up his glasses from the table next to the bed with both hands and glanced at Mimi. "Fawful has fineness. Do not have worries,"

She noticed his congested voice and started to worry a bit more. However, she didn't want to irritate him if he was sick. She'll just give him a headache.

"Okay, I guess I'll just get out of bed and go to work," she said as she turned around to get out of bed. When her feet were touching the ground, she heard a sneeze from Fawful, followed by the sound of something hitting the wall. The carpet prevented the object from making any sounds when it dropped on the ground.

Mimi climbed out of bed and turned around. She saw Fawful picking up his glasses, with Madz watching him with joy.

"Yay, Sickie Episode!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

Mimi walked over to Fawful and saw him rubbing his glasses before putting them on. He sniffed and seemed to notice that Mimi was looking at him.

"Fawful has fineness!" he repeated, except he was a bit more irritated. She was surprised he didn't get a headache, but she didn't mention that to him.

"What was that noise?"

Fawful got a confused look on his face. "Why would you have the changing of the topic?"

"I'm not changing the topic!" she yelled. Her temper comes at unexpected moments sometimes. "I'm asking what the noise was after you sneezed. I know it hit the wall, but what was it?"

Instead of Fawful answering, Madz answered, "It was his glasses! He sneezed so hard that they hit the wall!"

Mimi's eyes were now wide open. She reached out to touch Fawful's forehead, but she stopped when she heard the phone ring.

"Ugh, I hope this is one of my friends and not Merlee!" she groaned. Everyone, even Midbus and her old friend, O'Chunks, knew that she was still a teenager mentally.

She walked over to the phone, which was next to the digital clock, and picked it up. In a quick second, a loud voice was blasting through her right ear.

"_Look at the time, you're late! You're late! I'm not the person you want to aggravate!_"

Mimi took the phone off of her ear to rub her aching eardrum. She put the phone back on her ear when the pain stopped.

"Stop yelling!" she exclaimed, "You're going to make my right ear deaf!"

"But you're being as irritating as Merluvlee," responded Merlee, "Don't make me make you not lovely!"

"I'll get ready if you stop yelling in my ear!" she replied angrily, "And you can't make me not lovely! I'm a supermodel every day, and you can't change that!"

Mimi heard Merlee sigh before saying, "Okay, okay, I'll stop yelling! But keep this up and they'll be rumors I'll be telling!"

Mimi slammed the phone back where it was supposed to go and ran out of the room. Before she left the house, she shouted, "Fawfie, you make breakfast! If you're sick, than call me!"

When she got to the mansion, she was still in her pink pajamas with purple flowers on them. Merlee saw her outfit and gave her a displeased look.

"You're in your pajamas, and you're late, oh my! The only words in my mind are why, why, why?!"

"Well, Fawfie was acting strange this morning. He didn't wake me up this morning, he looks sick, and Madz claims to see him have a sneeze so powerful, it blew away his glasses!"

Merlee now looked shocked after her answer. "Go home, go home, dear Mimi! Take care of your family!"

"But shouldn't I work here?" asked Mimi. In her mind, she was excited to get a day off, but she tried not to show it. She was worried that she would get fired if she burst into happiness because she had to go home.

"I'm not a doctor, and that's the same with you, but I fear he has the Beanish Flu!"

Mimi's joy suddenly diminished, and worry took over. "Beanish…flu?"

Merlee nodded her head. "Yes, yes, the Beanish Flu! The virus can spread, but it can't get you! Powerful sneezes are the illness's trademark! It is powerful and as scary as a dog's bark!"

In just a split second, she worried about her stepchildren, who were both left with Fawful. "How powerful are they?"

She could see in Merlee's eyes that she was also feeling some concern. Shock was slowly fading away from her face.

"They are so powerful, they can blow away a Toad! That leaves some to write depressing odes,"

Despite being worried, she was also curious about the last sentence Merlee said.

"What kind of odes do they write?"

She could see Merlee getting a bit impatient, but also a bit frightened. "There's no time, if you know what I mean. This disease is more frightening than it seems,"

"But I don't know about this disease! Fawfie is all alone with my stepchildren with a disease…"

"Then I'll come with you," interrupted Merlee, "We can both tackle this Beanish Flu!"

Before Mimi could say anything else, the fortune teller grabbed her arm and walked toward the door.

"Guide me to your house, Mimikins! Yes, I used your nickname, but I'm not like my twins!"

As Mimi was showing Merlee the way to her house, she was wondered why Merlee was acting a little nicer when she talked about Fawful. She couldn't be in love with him, because Merlee already had a secret crush on the handsome fortune teller that was training to become a doctor. The only way Mimi knew about the crush was because she had been reading her private love poems about him.

When they got to the front door, Merlee let go of Mimi's arm. Mimi skipped up the steps, like she usually would, and pushed the door. She forgot to lock it when she was running out of her house. She took one step and looked around.

"Fawfie?" she called. A loud sneeze was heard from another room.

Merlee walked behind Mimi and said, "That's a true sign of the Beanish Flu! Hurry now, or your penguin will bid adieu,"

"Shh!" she shushed her. She slowly walked into the house, listening for any sneezes. The third time she heard a sneeze, she knew it wasn't in the kitchen. If Fawful was in the kitchen, it would be much louder. She ran into the hallway and found the door to her and Fawful's room.

She put her hand on the doorknob and sighed. She looked behind her and saw that Merlee was right there. The fortune teller nodded, so Mimi closed her eyes and opened the door.

When she opened them, she saw something she didn't expect to happen.

"Madzie? Midbus?"

She saw Fawful in bed, with Midbus serving him some soup. Madz was behind their pillows, trying to watch the sick Beanish.

"So he was sick after all!" she exclaimed. She wasn't so worried about her stepchildren anymore. Instead, she was happy that they were helping Fawful get better.

"But the Beanish Flu is scary!" said Madz, who looked a bit frightened, "Aren't you going to turn into your scary spider form?"

Mimi walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She was smiling with joy.

"As long as you're not hurt and you're being nice to Fawfie, I won't turn into my true form!"

Madz started to smile with glee. "Really?"

"Yep, I'm really sure! You guys are talking good care of Fawfie, and that made my day! Besides, you guys are…"

She was interrupted by Fawful, who was about to sneeze. Madz ducked under the pillows, and Merlee ran in the room to grab onto Mimi's shoulders.

"Ah…ah…ah…"

Finally, Fawful sneezed so powerfully, Mimi and Merlee's outfits blew away. It was like they were in a windy day for two seconds. When the sneeze ended, they fixed their outfits.

"Odd sneeze. Wonder where came from," said Midbus as he put the spoon in the soup bowl and gave the bowl to Fawful.

Madz rose from behind the pillows and showed her fear with her eyes wide open. "I wish he had the normal flu..."

"But little Madzie, don't you see?" replied Merlee, "Beanishes don't get the regular flu, like you and me. They get the Beanish Flu, a powerful malady! Multiple sneezes may damage another's body!"

Madz ducked under the pillows again, now having a phobia of the Beanish Flu. Mimi jumped off of the bed and turned toward Merlee.

"Why did you tell her that?!" yelled Mimi, "And why were you so nice to my family?! You are never this nice to us!"

"It's a frightening illness, okay?! I'm sure you feel the same way!"

Mimi walked over to her side of the bed and picked up the terrified Madz. "Now, Madzie, you're going to be alright,"

"I wish the disease was over…" she whispered.

"Don't worry, Madzie. You'll be fine. We'll just have to take care of Fawfie!"

Fawful sniffed and glanced at his soup. He looked tired, but he didn't seem hungry at all.

"Fawful has boredom…" he whispered and moaned. Mimi looked at Fawful with interest.

"What do you need, Fawfie?"

He carefully pushed his soup to the side and answered, "Fawful might seem to have the laziness not to have the getting of a book, but he wants to do the reading…"

Merlee was now interested in the subject. "A poem, a poem! That will do! It might just help your Beanish Flu!"

Mimi walked toward Merlee and responded, "Really? Can you help Madzie make a poem for Fawfie?"

Merlee nodded and said, "Sure, sure, that would be great! I think we should do it quickly and not wait! Put Madz on the ground, oh pretty please! It might just make him happy, even with a disease!"

Mimi put Madz on the ground and watched Merlee walk out the door. She heard her whisper something like, "Come on Madz!" before the penguin started to follow her out of the room.

Seeing that Merlee wasn't in the room anymore, Mimi ran over to her side of the bed and got under the covers. She scooted over to Fawful and put her arm around him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?" she asked him.

Even if she said it as calmly as possibly, she saw Fawful flinch. Mimi sighed and remembered that he was scared of her being angry.

"I won't get angry or turn into my spider form," she promised.

She saw him exhale before answering, "Fawful was embarrassed. He didn't want to be the being of a baby. He wanted to be the being of a leader, a strong leader that doesn't have fear. He wants the being of nobody to stop him!"

Mimi felt bad for her embarrassed husband. She saw him plan for his quest to take over the Mushroom Kingdom many times. Now, he's sick in bed when he wants to be the kingdom's dictator. If you have lived with Fawful for a long time, you'll know that he prefers to take care of himself and become a leader, not live through childhood again.

To make him feel better, Mimi hugged Fawful. "I know how to feel, Fawfie, but we all get sick. It's not your fault that you're stuck in bed with everyone taking care of you. Even leaders can get sick and have to handle times like this,"

Fawful made the same face a child would make when he was refusing to do something.

"What if we sleep so people won't treat you like a little kid anymore?"

He smiled and quickly put his arm around Mimi. He laid his head on his pillow, so Mimi did the same. Knowing that he was excited to get better, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When Mimi woke up an hour later, she saw that Fawful's arm was off of her body. She looked even more around the room and saw a paper between both of them. Mimi grabbed the piece of paper and glanced at her husband. He was snoozing peacefully, and she could only hear his congested breathing from him.

The green girl shrugged before reading the paper. The paper was written in cursive, and it said:

_Sickness and disease are two horrible things_

_They are silent, like an owl's wings_

_They are hidden, like a chameleon in a forest_

_When they're inside of you, they do their best_

_They give you that sore throat_

_While being hidden like a man in a coat_

_They can just be an annoyance or a pest_

_Or they can make survival a test_

_But that army inside of you makes you the boss_

_They beat them as easy as a game of toss_

_The great thing about the army is that they're loyal_

_They'll help you in this disease battle royal!_

_Whatever they do, no matter what illness_

_You're the boss, and "It has rightness!"_

_Now, feel better from this disease so awful_

_We're cheering you on, Fawful_

**Well, that was a long oneshot. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I have to get back into the writing spirit and get some more ideas. Let me write at my own pace, okay?**

**I have some things to share with all of you guys today! First of all, I'm playing Tomodachi Life! It's very addicting, so that has slowed me down by a lot. House X Elsa is now an official shipping because of Tomodachi Life. I guess we can ****let it go ****while ****not diagnosing people with lupus.**

**Second of all, someone on Miiverse asked me if Dr. Toadley should star in his own game. In my opinion, he should have a big role in a game, but he shouldn't have his own game. Maybe he could help the hero stop an epidemic or help Madz save the Mario Bros. with the help of him and Starlow. I can't imagine him having his own game, since he's a doctor, in a clinic, doing things that fortune teller doctors do. That question was asked by Dragon Mario, who is a fan of my fanfictions! (I know you're surprised, Dragon Mario. I care about all of my fans!)**

**Finally, for fun, guess my favorite Spongebob episode! I'll give you a hint; Sailor's Mouth is my least favorite episode. I hope you like my fanfictions, and that you guess my favorite Spongebob episode!**


End file.
